


Identity Crisis

by sterekuntamed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternating Point of Views, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Thomas, The Stilinski Twins - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekuntamed/pseuds/sterekuntamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles suggests that he and his identical twin brother Thomas switch places for the day, an innocent prank turns into something more serious then any of them were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am actually pretty proud of what I have already written so far which is pretty much a majority of the story. This is the longest thing I have written and any grammar mistakes made are mine. 
> 
> If anybody has any questions feel free to ask, if I have the time I will respond to any comments you guys may have. Enjoy!

  
"No! Absolutely not. You've had some pretty bad ideas over the years, but this is by far the worst one you've come up with so far" Thomas exclaimed, frustration dripping through each word at the thought of switching mates. Just being in the same room as Derek gave Thomas the chills and now he was going to have to pretend to love the guy.

Absolutely not.

Stiles rolled his eyes in annoyance, "C'mon bro, stop being so dramatic all the time. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Oh I don't know, Derek realizing I'm not a sarcastic klutz and then would proceed to rip my throat out with his teeth in a fit of rage. I mean seriously the dude looks like he murders people as a way to pass time" Thomas cried out making Stiles once again roll his eyes, "Don't be ridicules he stopped doing that a long time ago."

Thomas sighed miserably, pinching the bridge of his nose. Stiles rolled off from his spot on Thomas's bed, grabbing onto his twins shoulders and turned him until they were facing each other, "If he decides to go all Alpha werewolf on you if he finds out just give me a call and I'll distract him, then you can make your escape and run into the arms of Alpha baby face."

"Stop calling him that" Thomas snapped, making Stiles hold up his hands in surrender.

"So... Are you in?" Stiles questioned, lightly nudging his older brother of three minutes on the shoulder. Thomas hesitated and Stiles started to pout which wasn't a pretty sight, he gave in, signing in defeat and agreed to this stupid plan because the more he thought about it he was actually quite curious himself to see how well Minho knows him.

Stiles cheered loudly, jumping around the room excitedly which lasted around a few minutes before going from acting like a toddler to becoming quite serious. "Derek will be here in a few hours and we have a lot of work to do. There's no time to waste" Stiles declared grabbing Thomas's hand and dragged him into his room.

—

While Thomas was showering off his scent and any cologne he happened to be wearing since Derek is a scent freak, Stiles was looking through his closet for the perfect outfit that would hopefully distract Derek enough that he wouldn't notice that it wasn't really Stiles, but his twin.

He eventually settled on a simple plain black t-shirt with a red and blue plaid button up and the tightest pair of black jeans he could find. It was the perfect timing because Thomas just came out the bathroom freshly showered. "Did you put on that lotion I told you about?" Stiles asked and Thomas nodded before he grimaced, "I don't know why you bought that shit. It smells awful."

"It's supposed to smell awful. It's a scent blocker and by the way I didn't buy it. Dad did. He thought it would protect me from Alphas when I recently presented as an Omega."

"What the hell! Why didn't I get one?"

"Because he loves me more, geez I thought it was obvious. I mean I was named after his father. Who were you named after? I'm pretty sure you were picked from a baby book" Stiles joked, unaware of the kick Thomas aimed at his knee, making Stiles yelp in pain. He rubbed at the skin that was slowly turning pink and in retaliation he punched Thomas as hard as he could in the shoulder.

Thomas growled lunging at Stiles and in a matter of seconds the two Omegas were in a heap on the ground hitting and scratching any part of their twins body they could reach.

"Gah!" Stiles yelled as Thomas pinned him to the ground in a weird headlock and as much as he struggled Thomas refused to let go, "Alright, Alright you won. Now get off of me."

Thomas let go and Stiles caught his breath and the two of them picked themselves off the floor, glaring at each other.

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

Stiles huffed and was going to ignore his twin until he realized the time and noticed they didn't have any. "Quick hurry up and get dressed Derek will be here in an hour. I'm going to shower" Stiles said and Thomas nodded, "Oh I forgot another thing. If Derek crawls through the window don't freak out, he does it all the time."

"Um okay—" Thomas muttered picking up the clothes that Stiles picked out and he was suddenly nervous. For the five years that Stiles has been mated he was never in the room with Derek for too long. Each encounter lasted no more than ten minutes and they usually spent that time with Thomas standing there awkwardly while Derek stood stock still staring right into Thomas's eyes; unmoving.

Every time he tried to start a conversation it would end as quickly as it started and the tension would remain in the room until Stiles entered finally ending Thomas's suffering. It would be challenging to act like Stiles since Derek is so different from his Alpha. While Derek is closed off and would rather have his arm chopped off then receive affection, Minho loves it and would know exactly how Thomas was feeling that day. He was usually tired from school and Minho wouldn't push him to talk, only putting a movie on, the two cuddling on a couch until Thomas finally felt satisfied. He knew Thomas didn't usually like to talk during these kind of days so he would occasionally bring up things that happened at work or something he saw on his way home.

Thomas smiled softly at the thought of his Alpha, his chest pinging softly because it's been over a week since he last saw Minho and he missed him a lot. Snapping himself out of his thoughts he dropped the towel and put on the clothes that Stiles laid out.

Stiles came into the room while Thomas was wasting time on his phone, "Damn bro, I sure do clean up nice" he whistled making Thomas chuckle, smiling softly. He looked over at his twin and noticed that he also changed into 'Thomas attire'. He was wearing a slightly loose grey long-sleeved shirt and also wearing similar black jeans and a pair of Thomas's favorite boots. Even Stiles hair was spot on. Which was just combing it all to the front while it was still wet so it hung over his forehead, almost covering his eyes since Stiles keeps his hair longer than his twin.

"Same, I'm even convinced you're me."

"I don't know why you keep your hair like this. It's annoying."

"So are you, but you get used to it" The older Omega joked causing Stiles to flip off his brother.

"Come one we have your hair to fix and while we do that we have to make some rules" Stiles announced pushing his brother into the bathroom and onto the toilet seat to grab all the product that he puts in his hair. "Alright, the rules for tonight are limited because I'm almost positive that our mates are mostly likely going to kiss us so don't hesitate with Derek. Also no sex no matter what" Stiles said while running gel through his brothers hair to get it perfect.

"Dammit I hate facial hair, it always feel like you're kissing a carpet" Thomas complained which lead into a hiss as Stiles yanked on his hair too hard.

"Sorry your hair is shorter than mine" Stiles apologized. "Listen, I know you've never see it but Der is actually a good person in private."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well what about your alpha, I feel like I'm the only one talking" Stiles said as he finished, going to the sink to wash off all the product from his hands.

"Theres not much to him. He likes affection and the most harm he'll probably cause is squeezing you too hard when he hugs you. He won't push you to do anything you don't want and would mostly likely just put on movie on."

"Damn, you have it easy then."

"Yeah, he's great" Thomas smiled fondly. The two were brought out of the conversation by the sound of a window opening. Stiles eyes widened, quickly hugged his brother and whispered good luck into his twins ear before pushing him out the bathroom door into the bedroom, while Stiles hid in the bath tub.

—

"Hey baby" Thomas said, smiling wide as Derek finally got his large body through the small window. Derek grunted in greeting and pulled Thomas's body against his chest, wrapping a thick forearm around his back keeping him pinned; unable to move. Thomas having no other choice wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, one hand gripped the short hairs at the nape of the Alphas neck, while the other was lightly squeezing his shoulder. The Alpha growled playfully, nudging his nose against Thomas's who squeaked in response and attempted to doge it, Derek taking it as his mate was teasing him, his arm that wasn't keeping Thomas barricaded to his chest, reached up and yanked his head back making Thomas whine and slammed their lips together with ridicules enthusiasm that had Thomas rushing to keep up with him.

Derek finally pulled away, the Alpha inside him purring as he admired the dazed look the Omega was sporting, lips cherry red and slightly swollen. His skin which is usually pale, was rubbed raw from Derek's beard. Thomas was panting, right hand griping Derek's shirt trying to catch his breath, not used to kisses that are so... _dirty_.

Before he knew it, Derek yanked him over his shoulder and he yelped in surprise. As they made there way out the bedroom Thomas could slightly make out Stiles's form from the bathroom giving him a thumbs up.

—

Stiles forced himself to stay in the bathroom while his brother was smooching up his mate only because the Alphas growl was made to comfort his mate, so while Thomas wasn't reacting to it, Stiles was. He melted against the bathtub floor, warmth spreading throughout his entire body, tying to keep in the purr that was dying to get out.

He slapped himself out of it when he heard Thomas yelp and quietly made his way to the bathroom door and watched as Thomas was carried out of his room. He managed to give his brother a thumbs up and chuckled silently at the glare he received in turn.

This was going to be fun.

—

It took Minho another hour to finally pull into the driveway of the Stilinski household. To say the Alpha was excited was an understatement. It had been a few weeks since he's seen Thomas and all the Alpha could think about was that he was going to give the Omega the time of his life.

He knocked on the door and Minho could hear the sound of heavy footsteps throughout the house. The door was flung open and he immediately was engulfed in a giant hug, he laughed and embraced Thomas back just as hard.

"I can't even begin to explain how much I've missed you" Minho began making Thomas blush. The Omega wasted no time pulling him into a passionate kiss that Minho had no problem returning, although he was quite curious. Usually Thomas would kiss him relatively clean with minimal tongue, but this was just vicious. It felt like the Omega was trying to devour him. "Jesus Christ, Thomas, where did that come from?"

Thomas blushed, obviously embarrassed. "I guess I really missed you." Minho smiled but still felt guilty that he embarrassed his Omega unintentionally. "It's okay I didn't mean to make you feel bad, you've just never kissed me like that. I was curious" Minho apologized and the look the Omega gave me Minho made his heart-break.

Thomas pulled him inside getting Minho something to drink and some food he made while he was waiting for the Alpha to get here. Minho thanked him as he set all the stuff down on the coffee table and Thomas smiled to himself.

To say the least Stiles was shocked. He had never met an Alpha that was so kind. He always thought that Alphas were naturally grumpy. Stiles guessed that the answer to that was he was attracted to assholes.

Minho brought over The Jungle Book and Stiles couldn't help but squeal, he's been waiting to see this movie for a long time but he never got the chance since he's been busy these past few weeks.

"This might not be the best copy, but I remember you always mentioning how you were dying to see it and I could not pass up the opportunity."

"Are you kidding me? This is fantastic, thank you" Stiles cried, reaching over to hug the Alpha and before they put the movie in the two talked for hours while eating some pizza they ordered. When it was almost eight o'clock, the lights were turned off and as the two laid cuddled up on the couch, Stiles couldn't help but think this was the best idea he's ever come up with.

—

'This was probably the worst idea ever' Thomas though as he tried to wrestle himself out of Derek's grip, but the Alpha was not letting up. He swore to himself, it was like the Alphas libido was out of control. Every since they made it to the loft Derek had tried to bend Thomas over every single surface of the house.

He was grateful for all that time spent during track practice because every time Derek tried to pin him down, he would quickly maneuver himself out the way. It was starting to get a little tiring always having to dodge the Alpha at every turn. The only time Derek seemed to leave Thomas alone was when Derek mentioned they should start with dinner. So Thomas made it his mission to make the most time consuming meal he could come up with.

It was nearing nine o'clock at night when Thomas finally snapped after Derek grabbed his ass when he bent down to grab his phone that fell onto the floor. "I need to use the bathroom" Thomas almost growled, spending a considerable amount of time trying to actually find the bathroom. Once he found it he splashed water on his face. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Stiles, just to remind him that his mate is aggravating the life out of him.

_Derek is out of his mind. Every time I get up he tries to maul me._

**Same old Thomas always being dramatic. Derek just wants some Stilinski lovin.**

_I thought you told me he didn't like affection._

**No I said he is actually a sweet person. Plus it's been awhile since it was actually just the two of us. I mean what kind of Alpha doesn't obsess over sex.**

_Minho_.

**Oh right. You know now that you mention it, he hasn't touched me since he got here. We just sat down and watched a movie.**

_I honestly don't see the problem there._

**Maybe because my brother isn't getting any.  
Minho seems a little too nice. It's a little suspicious.**

_Believe me, he's full of surprises.  
You've never seen him when he's angry._

**He's a baby.**

_Doesn't fuck like one._

**TMI! Jesus Christ. I really don't want a detailed explanation on your sex life.**

_You brought it up so deal with it._

**Okay, fine. I'm guessing this is about something Derek did.**

_Yup. Every time I bend over or walk by him he tries to have sex. Do you have like a command or something that gets him to stop???_

**Thomas he's not a dog.**

_I'm actually surprised, with all that hair and all..._

**Look the only way to stop him, is to give him what he wants. That's usually what works.**

_So you want me to cheat on my alpha... Only to have sex with yours._

**WHAT NO!! I'm just saying that's what works  
Here's what you're going to do. It's been a while since you've left the room and he's going to get curious.  
When he comes to find you make you're escape out a window or something and we'll switch.  
From the looks of it, you're Alphas fidgeting and looks nervous so he might be planning something... Soon. So I'd hurry up if I were you.  
Good luck bro. Trying to outrun Derek is tricky. He'll think it's a game and go all Alpha male trying to catch his prey.**

_Dear god.  
When I see you at home, I'm going to punch the shit out of you for even suggesting that we do this. Never. Again._

**Whatever you say bro. Just keep wasting time, when he catches you make sure you're on the ground. Nothing hurts more than bark burn.**

_The two of you are sick.  
You mated a barbarian._

Thomas ended the conversation with that text and looked around the bathroom making his way to the window. He kicked himself for deciding to use the bathroom on the second floor, but decided it wasn't so bad. He could always use the vines on the side of the house as leverage.

He could hear Derek starting to call out his name and he was so nervous it felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Not wasting anymore time, he reached out and grabbed onto the thickest vine and used all his strength to pull his body weight against the vines. He slowly descended down the side of the house, arms shaking with over use, almost collapsing when he reached the bottom.

"Stiles!" Derek roared from the window that Thomas just came down from. Thomas gasped as Derek, instead of going through the house like a normal person, he jumped down.

Thomas screamed as Derek fixed his blood red eyes on him and without a second thought, ran like hell. Unlike Stiles — Thomas — when scared could run faster than anybody in his school, except Minho who is always his running partner. His blood was pumping in his ears, but the only thing his mind could hear was the sound of the heavy thuds against the ground as the growling Alpha tried to catch its prey. That only pushed him to run faster, using everything in him to dodge all the falling trees and debris that covered the forest floor. If he fell. It was over.

Right as he felt like he could actually make it out of this whole mess a heavy weight rammed into the side of his body was propelling him through the air only stopping because he slammed his body into a tree. He whimpered in pain — almost unbearable to handle. A sharp pain traveled up the right side of his body. Thomas tried to lift himself off the ground, but it literally felt like he was being ripped in two.

Before he could stop himself, hot tears spilled down his cheeks, which were no doubt blotchy red. Said person that hit Thomas grabbed him by the tuff of his hair and yanked him so Thomas was standing. He was surrounded. The Alpha in front of him was holding what looked like a crossbow. She had an evil smirk on her face and Thomas went through everything from his life trying to find out what he did to have deserved this.

He looked around at everyone surrounding him and there was no way he was making it out of here. He was almost positive that his leg was broken and a couple of ribs were either broken or bruised. He could have sobbed in relief as he spotted Derek crouching down behind some trees with the promise of murder in his eyes. The two locked eyes and Thomas not wanting to give away the Alphas position he looked away first and started into the eyes of the women in front of him.

"Get him in the van." The female Alpha snapped to the two goons holding Thomas up and they roughly manhandled him into the back of a creepy white van totally disregarding Thomas's pain.

"Have fun Omega slut" asshole number one said, making the asshat next to him laugh as they slammed the doors shut. Thomas thanked every God in existence that his phone was not broken and he pulled it out to text his twin for help.

_Not trying to ruin the mood of movie night between the two of you, but I was just taken by a group of Alphas thinking I'm you. I'm pretty sure my leg is broken. Send help._

**HOLY SHIT ARE YOU OKAY?? WHERE ARE YOU? IM SO SORRY!!**

_I'm in the back of the van. I was in the forest so I can't tell exactly. Derek is close by so I don't know, he might be coming to you.  
Oh my god I think Derek is trying to fight all of them. I can hear yelling._

**I'm calling dad, he'll send a search party through the entire forest.  
Do you remember what the capture looked like?**

_She was kind of tall, light brown hair. Looked like a total bitch.  
Her skin was also blue and she had yellow eyes. Kind of looked like an avatar._

**Fuck I know exactly who that is.  
Hang in there Tom, we'll get you out.**

Thomas took in a shaky breath, carefully moving into a spot that was comfortable enough that he wasn't cramping every couple of minutes. From what Thomas could hear, the arguing was still going on and he prayed that Derek was okay. The Alpha looked strong enough that he was capable of caring for himself.

It took everything in him to not panic. He wanted so badly to resent his twin for getting him in this whole mess in the first place, when he could have been watching a movie cuddled up with his Alpha, not getting kidnapped will trying to escape a sex crazed maniac. Although as much as Thomas wanted to put all the blame on his twin he just couldn't find it in himself to hate Stiles for getting him in this mess, if it weren't for Stiles's dumbass idea, his little brother would have been the one in the back of this truck.

Thomas promised his mother that he would always protect his twin brother, no matter the cost. Thomas missed his mother and would give anything to be in her comforting arms breathing in her homey scent, knowing that he was safe and protected.

He jumped — wincing as his knee shifted — when his phone started vibrating against the metal frame of the van. "H-Hello" he stuttered as he raised his phone to his ear.

"Son, are you okay?" The sheriff asked and Thomas sobbed in relief as he heard his fathers voice through the speaker.

"Yeah dad I'm good. Banged up a bit. Might have a broken leg and my side hurts" Thomas explained, keeping an ear focused on the commotion going on outside.

"Oh thank god. I was so worried I lost you. I almost couldn't believe it when Stiles called and explained the whole situation to me. Don't worry son, I sent every police officer and their mother out looking for you. You'll be home before you know it" the sheriff reassured and Thomas nodded despite his father not able to see it. Thomas sniffed a bit, wiping at the tears that escaped. He urged himself to calm down trusting his father to get him out of there.

Thomas and his father continue to talk until Thomas's heart dropped into his stomach as he felt the truck lurch before it started to move. "Thomas? Thomas what's wrong?" He father frantically asked into the receiver when he could hear his sons breath speed up. Thomas couldn't even think, if they're moving that means they killed Derek. His phone fell from his grasp and he sobbed broken-heartedly at the thought of his twin loosing his Alpha.

"D-Dad, where moving. I'm so scared" Thomas said crying out as he gripped his phone tighter and with all his strength pulled himself so he was all the way in the back of the van, wanting to be as far as the opening as possible.

"Thomas it'll be okay, we are tracking your phone now. Once we have your location the police will be on their way" the sheriff said and not having any will to continue this conversation, just sat hunched over and listened to his fathers calming voice. "Did they get my location?" Thomas questioned after a few minutes of silence. He could slightly hear his father muttering angrily, although it was muffled. He was starting to get worried. Whoever was talking to his father must have brought some pretty bad news and he dreaded that it had something to do with him.

When his father finally answered him he could already tell by the sound of his voice that they had no idea where he was. "I'm sorry Thomas. Wherever you are there's no signal. We can't find an exact location."

Thomas signed loudly through his nose, closing his eyes while resting his head against the cold metal wall of the van. Suddenly he felt really tired. Like he hadn't sleep in two weeks. "I'm tired" Thomas slurred, he could tell his father was speaking to him, but Thomas couldn't understand a word he was saying. He dropped the phone and he let himself close his eyes and he passed right out.

—

By the time he came back to his senses, his throat felt like it was on fire and he gasped silently begging for some water. His head was pounding against his skull and his eyelids were so heavy he couldn't open them for the life of him.

"Well if it isn't the famous Stiles Stilinski. It was so kind of you to take time out of your busy schedule to come and meet up with us on such short notice." A female voice laughed as she watched Thomas unsuccessfully try to move his limbs.

"W-water" Thomas rasped, voice hoarse and scratchy that he could barely recognize his own voice. He didn't care, his throat felt like it was on fire and would beg on his knees — if he wasn't tied up— in order for them to give him some thing to drink. The Alpha laughed maliciously, something cruel and sinister that sent a chill throughout his body.

"You heard the boy, let's give him some water."

Thomas didn't have time to celebrate the win before a towel was wrapped around his head. He flailed around in his restraints, shaking his head violently back in forth to remove the towel. He starting to seriously panic, he knew what was next. It took everything in him to try relax and save his breath because before he knew what was happening, buckets and buckets of water were being poured onto the towel. The water forced its way down his throat, drowning him. After a minute of torture they let up and the towel was removed from his face and he raced to get all the water out of his lungs. His throat was raw from coughing up water, nose irritated from breathing water in.

Once he was able to successfully gasp for air he noticed that he had a little audience. "What do you want from me?" Thomas was able to choke out, terrified to make a wrong move and get water boarded again.

"Oh honey, you know exactly what I want and you're going to give me all the information you know" she said, rolling her eyes at the confused look on Thomas's face she continued, "Don't play dumb with me Stilinski, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You managed to escape my men this long and this time I'm not going to go easy on you"

"You have to believe me. I've never seen you before in my life. You have the wrong guy I'm not Stiles. Please just let me go, I'll be useless to you" Thomas begged, his heart pounded in his chest as she went over his answer. His eyes widened as he nodded to her men, "No. Please not again! You have the wrong g-" Thomas yelled, cut off by the towel once again being placed over his face. This time instead of one minute they upped it to two.

When the towel was removed he turned on his side and coughed up all the water in his throat, his chest was burning and realization hit him like a truck. He was going to die. He did the one thing he could think of. He cried.

He cried until his eyes burned and head pounded against his skull, sobs wreaking through his entire body. The room was silent except for cries that escape Thomas's mouth. The Alpha stood in the center of the room, irritated beyond belief. Did Stiles really think she was that stupid that a couple of tears were going to break Her?

"Listen closely Stilinski, I want all the information on the Hale pack and I mean everything. From the traitor of a niece to that Alpha of yours, he's pathetic for even thinking he could have run a successful pack by taking in a bunch of rejects." She smiled proudly thinking she hit a weak spot. Thomas's sobs died down and much to everyone's surprise, he started to laugh. He sounded psychotic; his laughter shook his body to the core and the Alpha roared angrily, "What's so funny?"

"Everything!" Thomas yelled suddenly making everyone in the room jump, "I'm already a dead man, so why don't we cut to the chase and get to the part everyone in this room is waiting for."

"Listen here Stiles—" the Alpha began although was interrupted by Thomas's shout, "My name isn't Stiles you stupid bitch!"

"Down boy. I would watch my attitude if I were you. You're on dangerous water right now. I would think carefully about what you're about to say next" the Alpha sneered and Thomas rolled his eyes. "I'm not even a part of the Hale pack, but I know you wouldn't stand a chance against them. Not when the leader is a moron."

She roared shifting into that blue animal thing, whatever type of animal that is and charged at Thomas with murder in her eyes. She embedded her claws deep into his chest and Thomas screamed in pain, it was the worse thing he ever felt in this life. He didn't back down and stared right into her eyes and smiled, teeth covered in blood that was slowly starting to trickle down the sides of his face and drop onto the floor.

He spit in her face and she immediately jumped off him wiping at her eyes as she screamed in disgust. Why the fuck wasn't this little mutt not giving in?

"That's it you had your chance Stiles and I'm done being nice," she stared at the rest of her pack. She grinned at all the sadistic smiles on her pack mates faces, "You guys know what to do." She said before turning to leave the room. She left the room with a smile on her face and with the sound of Stiles's screams ringing in her ears like music.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's all my fault" Stiles sobbed into his Minho's neck, ever since he got the text that his brother was kidnapped he has been hysterical. If he never suggested they trade places this would've ever happened and now his brother is probably being beaten to a pulp by Kate Argent.

"I don't understand. Babe what's going on?" Minho asked. The Alpha paused the movie when the Omega jumped out of his arms freaking out about something happening to his brother. Minho couldn't really understand the situation because everything that came out of the Omegas mouth sounded like it was in a different language with how fast he was talking.

"It's Thomas, he's in trouble" The Omega finally announced and Minho couldn't even begin to explain how confused he was.

"Sweetheart are you alright? I know you guys are identical but I thought by now you would be able to tell each other apart" Minho joked, expecting the Omega to laugh it off and correct himself, but all Minho got in return were a set of panicked eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. Thomas and I switched places and he could be dead because of me" Stiles sobbed. He went through all the scenarios in his head, he expected shouting and crying but all he received was pure silence. He looked at Minho with wet eyes and the Alpha looked ready to kill. His eyes changed from his usual soft brown to an angry red, his fists were clenching and unclenching like he was holding himself back from attacking the Omega. Minho took in deep breathes to try and calm down because the Alpha did not feel like loosing control in his — maybe dead — mates living room to destroy everything out of anger.

Minho sneered when he noticed the Omega attempt to move closer to try and comfort him, but the Alpha wasn't having it. As of right now, Minho didn't care if Stiles was Thomas's brother, "Let me make this very clear with you. If Thomas dies, it'll be his blood on your hands. Everything that happens to him will because of you" Minho said in a dangerously calm voice. Stiles's lip quivered, chin wobbling dangerously trying not to let the Alphas words affect him. Minho laughed, "I cant believe this. Today was supposed to be the best day of Thomas's life and now it ruined. I feel like such an idiot!" Minho yelled, reaching into his back pocket and throw whatever was in his hand at Stiles.

The Omega yelped as the small hard object hit him in the face. When he looked down to see what hit him he gasped in shock. It was a black small velvet box and when Stiles opened it, sitting right in the center of the box was the prettiest ring he's ever seen in his life. It was a simple silver band with a generous sized diamond in the center and on both sides of the largest diamond sat another set of four smaller diamonds.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Well it did and now you're going to have to accept the consequences" Minho said and Stiles knew Minho didn't really mean everything he was saying, he was just saying it out of anger, but as the Alpha kept talking he was starting to believe him, "Get up, we are going to the station. I'm driving" Minho said, not giving Stiles a chance to object before he grabbed the keys to the Jeep. The Omega jumped from his spot on the couch and obediently followed the Alpha towards his car.

The drive to the police station was filled with awkward silence. The Omega had already called the sheriff and told him everything that happened and that Minho and himself were coming to the station. When they made it to the station everything was chaotic, everyone was running around, every police officer in sight was already heading out in their police cars, it was the craziest search party Stiles had ever seen.

While a majority of the Officers on call were heading out his father had decided to hang back and wait to see if they could get anymore information from the office. As Minho and Stiles entered his office, Stiles was unprepared for the hits that came his way. The sheriff got three good ones in before pulling his son into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're okay. Just wait till your mother hears about this" the sheriff said, "How you doing son?" This question was directed at Minho who just shrugged, Stiles noticed how the Alpha who was once filled with so much rage and anger just minutes before now looked exhausted.

"Shh, don't get to overwhelmed. Stop blaming yourself, you couldn't have possibly known this was going to happen" the sheriff said hugging the Omega tightly when Stiles started to cry again. He pulled his son arms length away and stared deeply into his eyes, "please tell me you didn't know this was happening."

"What! No, I wouldn't risk Thomas's life like that" Stiles cried out, absolutely floored that his father would even suggest something like that. "Sorry, just had to make sure" the sheriff apologized. "Listen I just got a call from your brother and he mentioned how the car he was thrown into started to move from its original spot. We can't track his location yet, but don't worry we will find him. He'll be home before you know it."

Stiles nodded and even though his father didn't want to admit it he already knew the consequences even though it killed him to admit that even though Thomas was the sheriffs kid that didn't grant him immunity.

The three of them spent the next hour trying to find anything that would lead them to Thomas, when the phone on the sheriffs desk started ringing. Stiles's breath hitched when he noticed that it was the newest Deputy, Vernon Boyd. The sheriff picked up the phone, pressing one of the many buttons switching it so it was now on speaker for all three of them to hear.

"Got anything?"

"You're going to want to get here as soon as possible, I just sent Stiles the directions. It's not pretty" Boyd's said, hesitant at the end and Stiles could tell that there was something else going on that Boyd wasn't telling them. Stiles ignored the dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach and waited for his dad the finish up the conversation with the deputy before the three of them jumped into the nearest squad car, speeding their way to the location using the directions that Boyd sent.

The directions lead them deep into the forest twenty minutes outside of Beacon Hills. The sheriff noticed one lone house in the area and from the look of it the buildings foundation was crumbling and he was shocked that it was still standing. It looked like if the wind was strong enough the house would collapse into pieces of dust on the ground.

Stiles looked around and wasn't shocked to find multiple police cars surrounding the area, but Stiles stomach churned at the sight of multiple Alphas, covered in blood, sitting on the ground, handcuffed with smug grins on their faces.

All the way to the left was an ambulance where Derek was being treated for the wounds he obtained while trying to save Thomas from the truck. He wasn't beat up too bad, but it was best for him to rest and allow all of his stitches to heal properly. He looked dangerously calm, but Stiles knew when they locked eyes from the short distance apart he knew that Derek was holding back all his rage and they most certainly were going to have a talk when this whole thing was over.

Making it to the scene Minho changed. The officers had to restrain him from ripping the heads of the Alphas handcuffed. He struggled against the restraints, trying to break the chain holding his arms apart and a muzzle was being tightly strapped against his mouth after he attempted to bite everyone that came too close.

The sheriff couldn't even begin to comprehend what the young Alpha was going through, "Dad, whats wrong with him?" The sheriff signed, patting Stiles on the shoulder, "Heart-break."

"Stay close by and please don't do anything stupid" the sheriff ordered and Stiles nodded knowing it wasn't smart to disobey a direct order. The sheriff joined the other officers that were huddled up not far from the entrance of the house, while Stiles remained in the car.

 

 

  
The sheriff turned his phone off because he was slowly losing his mind from his wife blowing up his phone every five seconds trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He felt bad for not informing his wife on the situation fully, but he needed time to think about this case and not have let his mind drift off for too long on something like his hysterical mate. This was his son for gods sake! Once this whole fiasco is over, the sheriff knows every one in the office is going to be pointing fingers at Stiles as the main suspect for attempted murder. Hell, even the sheriff himself was curious.

Did Stiles know this was going to happen, so instead of going to face it himself he put his brother in harms way knowing he would get away with it since they were identical twins?

He watched as Minho was being restrained and he would never have expected the Alpha to have a reaction like this. Whenever he came over for dinner, he seemed almost too nice. Not that he was complaining, he liked Minho, the Alpha treated his son right and never pushed him to do anything he didn't want. The sheriff would pick Minho over that Hale boy any day considering he found out about their relationship when Derek's mug shot was hung up on the bulletin board in front of his office for suspicion of murder and finding out that said Alpha was arrested for public indecency with his son — also handcuffed — dying of embarrassment, silently pleading with the officer who arrested him to release him before the sheriff finds out. The Alpha in question sauntered into the station handcuffed, strutting around the office like he owned the place, reeking of his sons scent and lets just say it took a lot more than security to pry the sheriff away from the Alpha.

It pained him to see the him suffering. It happens to Alphas who lose their mates traumatically, it was like all the anger that built up was suddenly uncontrollable and they sought out to destroy everything in sight disregarding the consequences, it was commonly known as 'going rogue'. Not all Alphas suffer from it, but those that do usually end up getting arrested or killed mostly depending on how much damage was caused.

He's watching the life of a bright kid with so much potential go down the drain right in front of him. For gods sake he thought he once vaguely overheard the two of them bring up the idea of settling down with each other and starting a family of their own.

It made him think about his wife and how he would react if he ever lost her. He would probably eat his weight in food and have heart problems or something from the stress of the whole situation. Just thinking about loosing the love of his life was the kickstart of his migrain. What was once a slow day turned out to be the search for his possibly dead son and maybe the murder trail of his other son.

He found Boyd talking with Special Agent Reyes and waited for them to finish before he politely entered the conversation. "What can you tell me about my son Boyd?" The sheriff asked and Boyd swallowed nervously, Reyes eyed her partner and placed her hand on his shoulder giving him the push he needed to continue, "Sir, I'm sorry to inform you but the blood found all over the basement is confirmed to belong to Thomas. The amount of blood found on the crime scene was significant and it is unlikely that he survived from that much blood loss." The sheriffs sucked in a breath and his eyes burned, he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He couldn't cry — not now — he had to stay strong.

"C-Can I see him?" The sheriff said, not waiting for Boyd before pushing his way towards the front of the house, but before he could make it inside Boyd held him back by the arm. Boyd cleared his throat awkwardly, "I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there." The sheriff was stunned, was his employee seriously telling him he couldn't see his sons body? "And why the hell not? Seriously, what the hell is going on!"

"You can't go in there because Thomas isn't here." He swore he felt his migraine get ten times worse.

"Where the hell is he?"

"I'm sorry sheriff, but nobody knows. His body was removed from the crime scene. No bloody footprints, no trail of blood leading out of the house. If it wasn't for all the blood I wouldn't have even suspected Thomas was even in there to begin with. The forensics are going nuts trying to find fingerprints or any type of DNA. I even sent a search party all around spanning the whole forest surrounding the house and each officer hasn't seen anything suspicious, let alone a body. The only fingerprints around are from the Alphas handcuffed in the front because they were stupid enough to stay behind" Boyd finished, obviously pained for having to admit to his boss that he cant even have the closure of at least burying a body.

The sheriff felt like he was punched in the gut multiple times. It was slowly getting harder to breath and he hated himself with each breath he took knowing that his little boy was probably shoved in a ditch like a piece of trash. The sheriff collapsed onto the ground. He could see Boyd and Reyes talking but it was like he was underwater. He failed as a father, if he wasn't working all the time he could have prevented this. His boy would still be home like he is every day, always greeting him when he got home with a hot plate of food he recently cooked that hit the spot and would take the stress away after having a long emotionally tiring day at work.

It seemed like just yesterday his son was just a toddler crying to his father to comfort him after being bullied by his peers.

 

 

_The sheriff was informed by the principal of Thomas's school in a small town next to Beacon Hills called The Glades, that his son Thomas had gotten in a bit of trouble at school with another classmate. Beacon Hills elementary was overcrowded and it was a miracle that he even managed to get Stiles into it. Miracle meaning he talked to the principal during the interview and brought up how odd it would be if the staff of the school suddenly started having a spike of unfortunate parking tickets weekly. It wasn't long after that interview when he got a letter in the mail, stating that he was accepted in along with Stiles's registration form that was mandatory for all students to fill out._

_The school was nice, but Thomas hated it. Always complained that the people there were "meanies". His son would always cling on to him when he would drop him off. When the sheriff would finally be able to break his sons hold it would usually take another ten minutes to calm his son from crying. Thomas was always the sensitive one while Stiles had no problem holding his own weight._

_He was sure Thomas was going to be an Omega while Stiles would either present as an Alpha or a Beta. Thomas shied away from Alphas and would be cautious around Betas while his twin had no problem shoving his plate of ice cream all over Derek Hales head after the older Alpha called him annoying._

_So, it was quite a surprise when he got a call from the principal that his son was in a fight. He stayed on the line for twenty minutes explaining his sons features to the principal, thinking that she had the wrong Thomas. Claudia was working and the sheriff had the day off so he quickly as possible made his way to The Glades elementary school. He parked and walked into the office noticing his sons face was bright red from crying, cradling his small hand against his chest which was bruised badly._

_"D-Daddy!" Thomas cried jumping from his seat on the bench next to two other boys and ran to his father almost tackling him to the ground with the force of the hug. "Daddy they beat me up and the principal doesn't believe me." His son sobbed brokenly against his chest, wining in pain as his father accidentally brushed against his wrist._

_The sheriff glared at the two boys sitting on the bench, who both shrunk at the sight of the pissed off Alpha._

_"Ah, Mr. Stilinski, I'm glad you could make it. Come into my office so we can talk, Thomas can come" the principal said, opening her door and stepping aside so they two had room to enter into the office._

_The sheriff picked up Thomas and he walked into the small clustered room and sat down in the available seat in front of her desk, "As you know Thomas here got into a fight with two other classmates and in the school we do not agree with violence" she began and the sheriff held up a hand, silencing her from continuing, "My son did not get in a fight. I don't like violence anymore than you do, I'm a cop for Christ sake. Those two boys don't have a scratch on them and they're twice the size of Thomas, who by the way actually has an injury if you even dared to look. Yet here I am and my son is the one being blamed and some days actually came home to me crying saying he was being bullied. This isn't preaching about violence, it's sexism. You're treating my son with disrespect because you think he's an Omega and he hasn't even presented yet, their just children and you're already teaching all the Alpha students that they're the superior gender by letting them get away with everything. If my son is punished for protecting himself from two Alphas I will take this to court because the law states you shouldn't be discriminated against by your gender. It was nice meeting you, but I have to take my son to the hospital because I'm pretty sure his wrist is broken" the sheriff finished, grabbing Thomas and leading him out the door, leaving the principal to sit stunned at her desk, shocked by all that went down._

_Before he could leave the school, the principal came running out of her office, "Mr.Stilinski wait" she called out, heels clinking annoyingly on the tile of the ground. The sheriff clenched his fists turning around. "Please don't report this, the school will pay for all the medical bills" she pleaded and the sheriff scoffed. This women was pathetic. He put on the fake at smile, hugging his son tighter to his body, "Oh I know you will" and with that he opened the doors, not looking back but obviously knowing that she was glaring at his retreating form._

_(Although the look on her face was priceless when she was called into the superintendents office and promptly fired for inappropriate behavior.)_

_"Come on buddy lets get that wrist all better. You want me to kiss it, to make some of the pain go away" the sheriff stated and his son looked up at him in awe. "Will it work?" Thomas said, already holding his wrist out for his father to kiss._

_The sheriff placed feather light kisses all along his baby's bruised wrist and once he was twenty kisses later he stopped. Thomas moved his wrist and yelped in pain, "Ow! Daddy it didn't work it still hurts." Thomas whined, pouting when the sheriff laughed and ruffled his hair. The sheriff noticed that his sons attention was focused on something else and he followed the direction his son was looking and noticed a slightly older boy sitting by himself._

_"Who's that son?" He asked and Thomas blushed a little. "His names Minho, he saved me from those meanies. He just moved here from Korea and he wanted to be my friend" Thomas said and the sheriff would go out on limb and say that his little boy had a crush._

_"Do I have to give you the talk about boys like I had to with Stiles" the sheriff asked and Thomas shook his head, "Good, but just to be clear no boys until I'm dead. Once you bury me than you can go nuts" the sheriff joked, and Thomas looked heart-broken._

_"But I don't want you to go daddy!" His son cried, nearly hysterical. It took five minutes to calm him down. "Don't worry buddy I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. As long as I'm alive I'll always protect you"_

_"Forever?"_

_"Forever."_

 

 

Stiles was sitting in the squad car idly playing with a piece of string while also trying to gain enough courage to go over to his mate when he heard people screaming from outside. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened the squad car door and when he looked out noticed that his father was laid out on the floor, crying.

"Dad!" He yelled, jumping out of the car and ran towards the growing circle of people surrounding his father and pushed his way to the front. He crouched down trying to comfort his grieving father and Stiles could feel his own eyes fill with tears because he was positive he knew what was going on, especially with his father, who was now crouched in a fetal position crying his eyes out with a mantra of "he's gone" or "my baby's gone."

Derek was standing up, stitches almost completely healed when noticed that Stiles's dad collapsed on the ground. Derek growled angrily wanting to punch the life out of Kate for doing this to his mates family. Yes, Derek is beyond pissed when he found out from a furious Minho that it was actually his mate who was being beaten to a pulp, but he wouldn't wish the death of a family member on anybody, let alone his mates family. He also felt guilty and a little embarrassed. He spent the entire time with Thomas trying to have sex with him thinking it was Stiles when all that time could have been spent with his actual mate.

One side of him was furious that Stiles did this to his brother while the other half of him couldnt help but be selfish and was actually glad that it was Thomas in this position and not his Omega. He saw Stiles push himself out of the crowd and immediately ran towards Derek, lip already quivering. The Alpha held out his arms and his Omega jumped into them and Derek gritted his teeth as Stiles pressed up against his stitches but at this moment he didn't really care. He held his mate as he cried his heart out, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, face buried in the crook of his neck.

Derek rubbed Stiles's back and spoke soothing words into his ear. This was all too familiar to him, he remembered when his family was killed, loosing four of the closest people to you in one day was the worst thing to ever happen to Derek and now his mate was going through the same thing he went through almost a decade ago.

"H-How's Minho doing?" Stiles said, once he finally calmed down enough to form words that didn't sound like a jumbled mess.

"They sedated him a little while ago. He's been knocked out for a little over twenty minutes."

"Come on let's get you home. You need to rest and I'm sure your mom is worried sick about you and your dad. Go sit in the car, I'll go and get your father" Derek said, Stiles reluctantly let go, heading towards the car while Derek easily made his way to the front of the crowd. He helped the sheriff stand up and the older Alpha demanded they stay longer in case they found something, but Derek ignored his protests and forced him into the backseat and let him lay down while Stiles took the passenger seat.

The ride to the Stilinski's was long and awkward, the only sound was hysterical crying from both parties. Derek tried to soothe his mate, but every time the Alpha went to touch the Omega, Stiles would dodge his touch and continue to cry until his voice was hoarse and his throat burned. He finally made it into the driveway and didn't even get a chance to park before Stiles bolted out of the car and straight to his room while he was he one left to carry the sheriff up into the house and passed over to his wife, who obviously informed by one of the deputy's from the crime scene of what happened based on her distressed scent and red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry" Derek muttered softly and she gave him a pained smile along with a new set of fresh tears. She patted his shoulder softly as Derek made his way over to Stiles's room. Derek changed from his earlier attire and into a spare of pajamas that he usually keeps laying around, ignoring his mates protests, he pulled the Omega against his chest. Stiles struggled for a total of ten seconds before he gave in and used his Alpha as a pillow.

It was another hour before Stiles cried himself to sleep and Derek made sure he was fully out before he followed his mate, closing his eyes letting sleep consume his body.

 

 

It has been about a month since Thomas's murder when Stiles finally decided to talk with Derek about their relationship. His time spent with Minho opened his eyes on how poorly his is being treated and today was the day that he was going to do something about it.

Derek climbed in through his bedroom window thirty minutes after Stiles sent a simple text saying he had some important things to say. He went to lay down on his usual side of the bed while Stiles paced around the room, not knowing where to begin.

"Derek, I love you but recently after hanging out with Minho it made me realize that I can't keep living like this. I'm tired of feeling like I'm the only one in this relationship that actually cares, while the only thing you want from me is to have sex. We never have conversations, or go on dates anymore and we argue all the time. I'm not just a hole Derek and in case you didn't know I do have feelings" Stiles stated, looking towards the Alpha, jumping in shock when he noticed that the Alpha was no longer on his usual spot of the bed, but rather in front of him.

"I'm sorry" Derek said before pulling Stiles into the tightest hug he's ever received. Stiles couldn't believe his ears, the last time he heard Derek apologize willingly they first started dating and that was over six years ago. "I have been a horrible boyfriend and an even shittier Alpha and you have every right to feel the way you do. It's horrible to admit but the day you and Thomas switched it made me realize just how much I appreciate you and wouldn't be able to live without you. You are strong to have been able to put up with me for that long and I love you, I always have." Derek finished and Stiles hugged his mate, crying into his shoulder, he's never felt this happy in a long time and Stiles began to feel like things were finally starting to look up.

By the two month mark Stiles gained enough courage to be the first one in his family to open the door to his brothers room. He decided to clean up the place since Thomas was always a slob. He made the bed, picked up all the clothes, cleaned out all the science experiments underneath his bed and dusted all the furniture as best as he could. He felt a giant weight lift off his shoulders and right before he was done he went to empty the almost overflowing garbage can in the corner of the room before going to hang out with some of his friends to help him feel a little better instead of crying underneath his covers all day long. He thought the best way to try and move on was to take his mind off the main source by distracting himself with something else, which manly meant getting into trouble with Scott.

That of course went right out the window after he emptied his brothers trash into an new garbage bag and noticed an oddly shaped object amongst all the candy wrappers and dirty tissues. He picked it up causing his entire body to freeze up and dropped everything in his hands sending a quick text to Scott saying his wasn't leaving his room for the rest of his life and cried until he was so exhausted he passed out.

The guilt was eating away at him and it has been two days since he found out that he was now responsible for not only one, but two lives. He told his mom and dad because he couldn't keep something like this to himself. His mother who was finally starting to get better broke down while his father ordered him to not tell Minho, but what the sheriff didn't know was that Minho vanished a week after Thomas died. The people he lived with said he packed everything he owned and just left.

It was nine months when everyone in the Stilinski household didn't break down crying after hearing someone say Thomas's name. Claudia finally stopped wearing all black, the sheriff went back to work and even started warming up to Derek of all people shocking everyone, mostly Stiles by offering the Alpha a job as a deputy, while Stiles for the first time in months was able to be happy without feeling guilty every time he wanted to do something he enjoyed.

It was almost seven o'clock at night and the entire family all sat at the table along with the Derek and Lydia, who was the wedding planner for the recently engaged couple all buzzing with excitement with finally finding time to plan. Derek proposed over a month ago and while Stiles agreed, he told Derek that he wasn't ready and thought it was best to wait a few weeks before they planned anything.

Right now, Lydia and Derek were in a heated argument over which flowers would be the best choice for the center piece. Lydia demanded they have hydrangeas even though Derek consistently showed his extreme distaste for the flower and said that the better choice would white, red-tipped lilies which made Lydia scoff and place an order for one hundred hydrangeas. Now the two of them are fighting over the computer while Stiles watched in mild interest when all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

The sheriff was the first one up, going towards the front door and was shocked to see Minho standing awkwardly on the front porch.

The sheriff pulled him into his arms which the Alpha returned weakly and followed the Sheriff into the kitchen where everyone stared at him with disbelief, none of them believed that Minho would actually come back to Beacon Hills after he left almost a year ago.

"Um...Congratulations" Minho finally said breaking the silence, clearing his throat, when he noticed the ring on the Omegas left hand. The Omega immediately felt guilty and Derek wrapped his arm protectively over Stiles's shoulder when he noticed the Omegas discomfort. Claudia went through the cupboards and pulled out and extra dish, "Sweetie, what can I get for you to eat, you look like you haven't eaten for days," Minho shook his head, politely declining her offer, "I can make you bed if you're not hungry, it'll give you a place to rest for a little while."

"No thanks mama S, I actually just came here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye? You're leaving" Claudia cried hysterically making Minho smile sadly.

"Why?" Stiles said, surprising everyone including Minho. After everything that happen Stiles was the last person everyone thought was going to speak.

"The day I met Thomas, that summer I was supposed to go back to Korea, but after we became friends I called my mom and asked to stay so she called one of her old friends that she still kept in touch with and I lived them and now thats he's gone theres really no other reason for me to stay here" Minho said and Claudia took in shuddering breathes to control her emotions. All her babies were leaving her and soon when Stiles moves out after his wedding she is going to be an miserable old lady that she always told herself she wasn't going to become.

"Look your house was on the route to the airport and I didn't want leave without a goodbye. I have to go, my taxis outside and my plane leaves in three hours" Minho finished. He hugged the sheriff and Claudia one last time, thanking them for everything they have done over the years and walked out the door, without looking back. Once the front door was shut, Claudia grabbed the tissue box, an unopened pint of ice cream along with the biggest spoon she could find before calling it an early night by going into her bedroom and blasting Adele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this update took forever, but I'm pretty happy with what I wrote so far and hopefully everyone will also happy with it. This isn't as long as my two other chapters but I think I made it a decent length to really explain everything. 
> 
> I'm probably going to have a chapter about Kate Argents POV and what's really happening.. If anybody wants to know more about what happens in this chapter or would like another chapter explaining it better, leave a comment down below and I would be happy to do that. 
> 
> This book is similar to the movie counterpart, but I don't own any of the Characters written, this is purely fiction. With that said, enjoy reading and let me know if anything gets confusing!! 
> 
> Warning: A little violence and Implied Abortions.

                                                                             { _Then}_

_Thomas groaned as he finally regained consciousness, his head was pounding and his throat burned with each breath he took. Every inhale smelled like mildew and the temperature in the room left his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat that made the thick cables holding him down rub uncomfortably against his skin, leaving a painful rash behind. Once he found enough energy to open his eyes, he was shocked to find that the room was pitch black, not a single light source in sight. At first the Omega freaked out thinking that he was blind, but after a few seconds his vision adjusted and he was slightly able to make out a few objects throughout the small space._

_From what Thomas could tell, he was locked inside a cage, considering Thomas could barely make out the thin metal rods that surrounded him. He attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain erupted from his stomach and he whimpered bringing a shaking hand towards his middle and he let out a heavy sigh and felt tears well up in his eyes, but he forced them back, not willing to let his captures see him break down. They would take complete advantage of him if they thought he wasn't strong enough. Thomas shook inside his cage, his body felt numb from being shoved somewhere deep underground and the cage he was forced into was too small for him to stretch his body out fully, so for the past week his muscles have been cramping up from being in the same position for too long. Thomas struggled against his binds and used whatever energy he could manage; smashed whatever body part that could reach against the side of the cage and screamed harsh profanities until his voice was hoarse with over use. He was beyond frustrated and just wanted to go home and be with his family; his Alpha, but this psychopath refused to release him._

_He learned quickly that fighting his way out of this place was never going to to be a success. His body was still recovering from the assault he received weeks prior by a masked man that reaped of chemicals. The man attempted to force some drug into his system, but even restrained Thomas was able to kick the man— maybe a Beta— across the face when he kneeled down to get a more accurate attempt. The man pulled out a thick bar that was a rusted red color almost like the bricks masoned into the walls of school buildings, with three small metal rods poking out the top. The Beta growled and shoved the stick against the side of the cage and jammed into into Thomas' side sending a powerful electric shock coursing through his body. Thomas stiffened, his body seizing up as he let out a piercing shriek as his body unconsciously spasmed against his restraints. The entire ordeal only lasted a few seconds before it caused any real damage, but it did leave him disoriented long enough for the Beta do do his business, slam the cage door close and leave the room in a few minutes flat._

_From that day forward, everyday was identical to the next. Thomas would be forced awake by some scientist poking at him, which he allowed them to, not wanting to be hurt anymore than was necessary and next would be lunch which usually contained stale bread and bland lukewarm watery soup and some juice before being left in silence until the next day and repeat. He was bordering on a mental breakdown before one day, something felt off. Today wasn't like it normally was going by the fact that their was a figure standing in the corner, their appearance covered by a shadow. They weren't poking him or checking his vitals, no this person was observing, watching him like some animal waiting for him to do something before intervening, but Thomas wasn't having any of it. He was barely able to lift his head up from malnutrition before laying back down and going back to his favorite game which was counting the tiles on the ceiling, so far the number has been forty-seven for the past week and a half._

_The figure chuckled, a women, going by the pitch of her voice and pushed themselves off the wall and entered underneath a small patch of light, that they recently turned on, although it really didn't do much, but Thomas was still able to recognize the women in question and he couldn't help his lip raising in a silent snarl as he identified the women as Kate Argent, the bitch that is the reason he's here in the first place— well technically the whole thing is Stiles' fault but Thomas doesn't have the time to go into that right now, so he's putting all his anger into her for right now— and she didn't even look affected by his growl only smirked and rolled her eyes._

_"Hey puppy. How are you feeling this morning?" Kate asked, laughing when Thomas growled, "Fuck you. When will you fucking realize that I'm not Stiles?" Thomas yelled and Kate kneeled on the ground, only that she positioned herself somewhere that Thomas had to strain his neck to see._

_"You poor thing. I know you're not Stiles, do you want to know how I figured it out?" She said, not giving him a change to interject before she began again, "I know you're not Stiles because that little whore would have been out by now. Unlike you, he has people that care about him. If we had the real Stiles we wouldn't have been stupid enough to keep him alive, not when that Alpha of his would have killed anyone in his path to get him back"_

_"Then why am I still here?"_

_"You're here because you have something in your blood that's valuable. Once I figure out a way to reverse the effects I could be able to wipe out any sub gender with a snap of my finger, while giving enhanced specialties to those immune to the virus" Kate explained, "going by all the data we have collected so far there are only a handful of people that can't contract the disease that's capable of shutting down the entire bodies nervous and respiratory system in just two weeks. Once it's released into the air, humanity won't even stand a chance."_

_"How many more are like me?"_

_"I'm not absolutely sure, but with a lot more tests I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out. Now can you be a good boy and follow directions?" Kate asked and Thomas gritted his teeth in annoyance. He wanted to do nothing more than to have the satisfaction of killing the Alpha himself, but right now he told himself that having room to stretch and be free was more important than to do something irrational that could cause him more time in this cage._

_Thomas reluctantly agreed and Kate opened up the cage and took her time undoing his binds. Once the first cable was cut the Omega hissed in pain, but nothing ever felt better than it did to get the circulation back throughout his body. Kate was able to drag his body out of the cage and she forced him into a wheelchair that was out in the hallway since the Omega didn't have the strength to move his legs yet._

_His eyes watered when he entered the hallway not used to seeing this much light at once and his lungs burned when he got fresh air and not stale air that smelled like mold. He was guided through multiple empty hallways until she pushed the button on the wall that controlled two giant metal doors and once the door was swung open it took two guards to have actually been able to pull him out since he felt so weak and set him down at a random table that Thomas assumed was the main floor._

_"When we get upstairs you'll be put into the showers and from there, they'll be a set of clothes waiting for you. Put those on and go back onto the main floor and find the cafeteria and get something to eat. You'll be useless to this operation if you're dead" Kate ordered and Thomas remained silent for the rest of the journey upstairs to the showers._

_Thomas did everything she asked and despite everything she put him through he was thankful that he was finally able to catch a break. The water in the bathroom was hot and they didn't force him to hurry up, giving him some time to wash all the grim and dirt from his grayish pale skin, food was cold and the meats overcooked but after being deprived of meals, it was the best thing he ate in a while. He decided to sit at a mostly empty table to avoid socializing but as he walked to the table he could feel the eyes of everyone in the room zero in on him. He ate the food on the plate and was halfway through it when he heard someone try to get his attention, "Hey Omega, over here. Turn around" Thomas turned away from his plate and towards the voice and saw a frail Alpha male with a hood over his head. The smaller Alpha motioned him over to a group of loud men and Thomas nervously hobbled his way over to the table as best as he could. The Alpha gestured the empty seat in front of him and Thomas took it and everyone at the table stopped talking to just stare at him with curious eyes. He guessed it was because as far as he could tell he was the only Omega in the cafeteria, hell maybe the entire building._

_"What's your name little one?" Said the blond Alpha in front of him and he revered back because if any of them where the smaller one of the two it was the Alpha._

_Thomas bit back a growl, "Thomas," he replied stiffly._

_"Nice to meet you Thomas, I'm Newt. Welcome to the Scorch"_

  
                                                                           {Present day}

After being stuck in this prison Thomas had made some friends, they are mostly the people he met on his first day and they interact quite a lot considering they all share the same cell but on most days he usually keeps to himself. He didn't want to get to attached to the people here, as soon as he finds a way to get free, it's every man for themselves. Thomas couldn't afford to worry about anybody besides himself.

His head immediately snapped down to his plate as Janson walked into the room with his usual bodyguards and clipboard, which held the names to all those lucky enough to get called. What these Alphas don't know is that paradise consists of getting the life sucked out of you just so your blood could be tested to do the impossible. He looks all all the people cheering and high-fiving each other as their names get called unaware that their ticket to paradise is really just an innocent way of saying death. Most of the people chosen are "immune" and the unlucky ones as Newt likes to call them "Cranks."

The group of teens are taken through a set of doors to what people call paradise, but it really just another hallway leading to a lab where they're all sedated and hooked up into special tubes that collects all their blood, draining them until nothing is left and it is converted into a serum and transferred into metal tubes that are stored for later experiments. Then they take care of the bodies by burning them getting the tubes set up for the next set that'll be called in the next day.

. He remembered his first escape attempt, how it ended before it even began and how Janson wanted him executed, but Kate Argent rejected the idea, needing the Omega alive since it would harm them more than benefit WICKED. After all Thomas' blood was the only one that was advanced as it was, nobody came close to his progress. But even though his life was spared that didn't mean Janson wasn't allowed to harm him. The Alpha took every chance he could to harm the Omega. Just the other day the Alpha forced himself into the showers and beat Thomas with a night stick until the Omega crumpled to the floor in pain.

Even though his life was put through hell life at the Scorch wasn't that bad. Except Newt was starting to get under Thomas' skin. Every chance the other Alpha could get he would flirt with the Omega and force him to do everything together. Couldn't he tell that Thomas was already bonded?

He knew that his bond mark wasn't on the traditional spot on his neck, but Minho decided to get creative and put it somewhere else on his body, somewhere only he knew where. Thomas thought it was a romantic gesture, but Minho confessed days later that it was only because he didn't want other people seeing it, that Thomas rolled his eyes and shoved at his Alphas shoulder. That didn't mean it stopped him from blushing every time he would spot his mark covering a good part of his inner thigh.

Thomas smiled sadly at the thought of his mate, wondering idly how he was doing and if he was okay. Of course at this moment Newt decided to join him with the usual group following behind him, "Thinking about me already gorgeous."

Thomas frowned his mood already ruined, "why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Flirt, can't you tell I'm already bonded!"

Newt shrugged his shoulders, running a hand threw his hair and plopped down loudly in his usual seat, "I figured since he isn't here and it won't be a while until we get out, I thought you wouldn't be opposed to having some fun while we still can." Thomas narrowed his eyes, scoffed at the amount of confidence that were dripping through every word of his sentence like Thomas was some naive Omega that would do anything to get pleased by an Alpha out of convenience. Well he wasn't and he was a little offended that the alpha would just assume he would do something like that.

"Well I don't. So leave me alone" Thomas snapped and Newt raised his hands in surrender. "Anyway are we still on for the plan" Thomas whispered to the whole table quietly, making sure a guard and especially Janson doesn't hear. He doesn't even want to think about the punishment that would be in store for him if he was caught one more. Everyone nodded and he looked towards the two guards standing by the double doors and waited until the group of girls passed by the window before initiating part one of his plan.

He headed towards the guards and went to go passed them, but they grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him back, but he kept pushing, "Look buddy, you can not go back there," the Guard growled, pushing Thomas backwards further away from the door.

"I just want to check up on my friend" Thomas reasoned pointing to a random girl with pale skin and black hair and the older Alpha sneered in fustration,"I dont care. Nobody is allowed back there without authorization. No exceptions."

Thomas just rolled his eyes and jumped at the Alpha trying to reach the metal handles of the door, while the two guards struggled to get the Omega off, do to the fact that over the course of the two-and-a-half years he's been in the Scorch he's filled out nicely, no longer a skeleton of no muscle mass and fragile bones, but gained back a healthy amount of body weight. He settled down once he effortlessly retrieved what he was looking for and pushed the guards away and staggered backwards. Janson rushed over, once he was notified of the altercation and glared at Thomas, but covered it quickly giving him a tight lipped smile, "Is there a problem here?"

"This little runt tried to leave without any access," the guard answered stifly, glaring at Thomas. Janson raised a brow and looked at Thomas with surprise, not suspecting the Omega in the compound to actually have the balls to go against the rules, not once but twice after already being warned of what'll happen if it happened again. Janson shook his head with a smile on his face and thanked the guards before putting his arm around Thomas, who immediatley wanted ro shrug it off but remained still. He allowed Janson to lead him away from the door and he felt the older Alpha lean down until his mouth was right by Thomas's ear.

"Listen closely, if you pull a stunt like this one more time there will be consequences and trust me a fragile person like you would not want to find out exactly what they are. Plus it would be a shame if Kate found about this, I know how close the two of you are," Janson said before patting him on the shoulder and turned back the way he came.

He was pushed away and relief washed over him when the authorization card was still hidden in his pocket. So far, everything was going according to plan. Everyone was staring at him from the incident before and ignored them before making a beeline for his table.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Do you have a death wish? That wasn't apart of the plan" Newt whispered angrily and Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Relax it wasn't that bad, plus I may have just got our ticket out of this place. I can't explain it right now, but you guys have got to trust me" Thomas whispered, looking around nervously making sure nobody was listening. He could feel Jansons stare burning into the back of his head and he knew showing the boys the card would be too risky. "I can't show you guys now, but when we're in our cell I will."

Everyone looked unsure, but nodded anyway mostly out of curiosity of what Thomas was planning. They all sat and talked about random things until Janson announced the next set of 'lucky' people before dismissing everybody from the lunchroom. Once everyone was settled in and the doors were bolted shut, everyone gathered around Thomas and he pulled out the access card and a majority of them started to freak out.

"Guys! Calm down. Jesus, do you want to alert everyone about what's on your mind?" Thomas hissed and they lowered their voices, but didn't stop their complaints from pouring out.

 "I know I altered the plan a little, but with a little help from Aris, I can get us out of here in half the time, I know what I'm doing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, but it would have been two obvious if everybody knew. I thought it would have been easier to just do it myself" Thomas reasoned. All the guys looked at each other nervously having a silent conversation between the four of them before Newt, nodded his head and agreed to come along. "Great, it won't be long before the guard realizes something is wrong and reports it to the head of security and no doubt Janson would be the first to accuse me so we don't really have a lot of time."

Everyone jumped once the vent underneath thomas' bed was kicked open and a Beta poked his head through looking a little frantic and out of breath, "Come on, we have got to go now."

Thomas was immediately the first one through and next was Newt and the rest of the guys hesitated before realizing if they stayed behind they would be punished for letting the rest escape and crawled through the small space before Thomas kicked open the vent leading into a random hallway. They were going to to turn back when they heard the sound of a guard making his way through the hallway, but everyone watched as an Alpha named Jason ran and kneed the guard in the face, effectively knocking him out and they grabbed his gun. Thomas pulled out the card and swiped it through the swipe which buzzed opened the door to one of the scientists labs. He held the gun up to the people working there and Winston grabbed a chair and threw it through the glass shattering it to pieces. Before Thomas left, Newt and him barricaded the door shut with a heavy shelf and the two of them jumped through the open window and ran as fast as they could to catch up with the rest of the group. Of course when they made it to the final door they ran into Janson and a handle full of guards surrounding him.

Thomas stopped running and Aris kept swiping the pass, but the door wouldn't open. He refused to give up and listen to Jansons threats any longer that he fired at the group and dodged all the bullets headed his way and slid under the door that Aris had finally managed to open. Thomas shot the control panel so they wouldn't be able to open the door and Newt pulled the lever to the last door and it opened with a loud creak. The door opened from the center and when it was wide enough for them to squeeze through they all ran out into the desert and it was windy so they found cover in an abandoned building that was buried so deep in the sand only the very corner of the building was peeking out.

Everyone looked around for useful items and Thomas found some flashlights and noticed when he walked around the room there was a significant amount of children's clothes were left scattered all over the floor. "Find clothes that fit, we need to be protected from the elements and can't have any skin exposed," Thomas called out and they all moved to look for clothing. Thomas picked up a random plain black jacket and shrugged it on before he continued to look around the building. From what it looks like it was inhabited not that long ago based on the tracks that covered the ground. He jumped when the lights throughout the building were suddenly turned on and Thomas's breath hitched when he heard the sound of gurgling growls and the sound of something being dragged against the ground.

"Oh my god" Thomas whispered when he could see a dozen pair of dead eyes staring right back at him before they screeched and lunged towards him, trying to drag him back into their lair so they could rip apart his flesh until nothing was left. Thomas screamed, alerting the others and broke out into a sprint praying that he doesn't trip over his own feet. He can't die now, not when he's so close to getting out of here. He found the group running towards a broken down escalator and he hurried to catch up, chest wheezing and legs burning as he put in everything he had to not slow down. When he got to the top he noticed everyone had a hold of Winston who was being dragged back by the dead creatures, or whatever they are.

Thomas joined in and attempted to pull Winston through and they had finally managed, but it was too late. His whole entire torso was covered his deep jagged scratches that were already starting to turn black. Winston ignored it and with the help of Newt and Jackson, he was able to stand and they as quickly as they could with what supplies they could manage to scavenge and carry, they left the building with no intent of ever going back. They walked until everyone was exhausted from the heat and it was getting harder and harder to carry Winston since with every passing minute he was getting weaker. Thomas felt his forehead two hours ago and his hand burned, he no doubt had a high fever and a cold sweat covered his body. Nobody wanted to admit it, but it was unlikely that Winston was going to survive in this weather without any medical attention.

It was another hour before Winston overcome with a surge of energy, lunged at the gun that was placed on the ground and fired a random shot. He gasped for breath and held himself up by leaning against a random piece of metal, "I'm sorry I can't control myself. I have no idea what that was," Winston gasped holding on his stomach groaning as the pain grew worse. "You need to let me end it, I can't take it anymore. I don't want to be one of those...things" Winston spat, falling to the ground, lips stained black and his eyes were starting to lose their shine.

"Y-You can't" said Jackson, who kneeled on the ground taking a hold of Winston's limp hand in his. Winston turned his head towards his closest friend, "I have to."

Nobody having the heart to deny Winston his one wish, everyone individually said their goodbyes leaving Winston and the handgun behind. Packing up everything they had, they began their journey over the giant sand hills when the sound of a lone gun shut rang through the once quiet desert. Not letting it distract them, they continued their journey further away from that nightmare and closer to freedom. Just the thought of seeing Minho again made Thomas push through and quicken his pace, nothing was going to stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely Minho-Centric since I never really gave him enough  
> scenes besides small bits. This is a continuation of when I left off the last time  
> with him leaving to Korea.

Minho exhaled as he sat down heavily into the window seat of row twenty-eight A. He felt more relaxed than he did when he entered into Thomas' house one last time. He was lucky enough to get a seat in the far back of the plane in only a row that consisted of two seats. He laid his head against the rough material of the wall of the plane and thought back to his visit at Thomas’. He felt bad for lying to Claudia, He just wanted to be reminded of the feeling of home since he never felt right living in his apartment. As he walked through the threshold, he able to get a hint of Thomas' scent that still faintly lingered throughout the house. He wanted desperately to go up the stairs into his mates room and just bask in his scent one last time before leaving for good, but he felt uneasy being in the same house as Stiles. The sheriff guided him into the kitchen and felt a little pissed off that Stiles was off planning a wedding and getting his happy ending with his Alpha while Minho was forced to accept the fact that his Omega was unfairly ripped away from him because of his little prank he decided to pull. That should have been him staring longingly at his mate plan their wedding, not Derek. It should have been Thomas that got to have that giddy feeling every Omega gets when deciding every exact detail so it will be a day they would never forget, not Stiles.

No one will ever understand the pain Minho felt as he drove back to the store to return the ring. How is heart was almost ripped out of his chest as the jeweler, gave him a look of pity and asked he he would like something else that would be more suitable for his Omega. Minho shook his head saying that it  would not be necessary and walked out the door and sulked in his car for thirty minutes before he got the strength to drive back home.

It should have been Stiles that felt the pain he goes through everyday when he wakes up and can not wake up with his mate cradled in his arms or be able to breath in their intoxicating scent. Minho did not even get a chance to say goodbye. All he wants is to be able to go back in time and hold Thomas in a tight embrace and thank him for everything the Omega ever gave him. Instead he gets sympathy stares everywhere he goes and Minho felt like he was going to go insane if he stayed in America any longer.

The person next to him nudged his arm breaking him from his thoughts and he turned to stare at a young girl that looked to be around his age. The omega, going by her scent, has short dark brown hair that was cut close to her head and deep brown eyes and If she were to stand up she would be slightly shorter than Thomas. "Can I help you?" Minho asked, looking at the Omega with a frown. The Omega rolled her eyes, "You might want to calm down, your scent is starting to fill the plane and I do not need a fight breaking out while we are in the air," she scoffed in her husky almost scratchy voice. It was then when Minho noticed her shaking hands and how her heartbeat picked up as the plane took off the tarmac and propelled into the air. Minho apologized and made himself calm down, noticing how a lot of the people relaxed and were not as tense as before.

"I am sorry, it has not been easy these past couple months" Minho signed and the girl nodded in agreement before extending her hand, "I am Brenda, a twenty one year old college dropout who hopped onto the first plane out of the country to avoid her psychotic parents."

"Minho," he replied curtly and shook her hand with a lot more force than he originally intended. Minho felt his skin crawl by the new Omegas touch and immediately withdrew his hand with a hiss. Brenda raised an eyebrow at the Alphas reaction but did not push it further based on his clenched fists and if she looked close enough, a little bit of red was started to take over his once brown eyes. She was petrified of being on a plane, the last thing she needed was some Alpha losing control over his instincts. "Well Minho, I think we are going to get along just fine."

Minho hated to admit, but after the two of them ignored what happened minutes prior, they did. During the ten hour flight, the two talked frequently, going as far as to annoy some of the other passengers around them who were trying to get some sleep. While it killed the Alpha to be around a new Omegas scent, Brenda was a great distraction to take his mind away from Thomas, who seemed to occupy his mind twenty-four seven. Minho for the first time in months finally got to enjoy himself and was actually able to laugh instead of cry.

At the airport the Alpha tried to get the Omegas number but was tackled into a hug by his mother who cried at the sight of her little boy all grown up and by the time he was able to turn around, she was gone. His heart dropped and reluctantly held his mother while his father gave him a firm handshake and a nod. Once she pulled away she linked their arms together and excitedly pulled him towards a reserved vehicle from his fathers soon-to-be-his company.

On the way to their house his father already began to start to explain the company's policies and what would be the quickest way for him begin his new position so that his father could retire. Not really interested in the conversation at hand he just nodded along to whatever it was his father was saying.

He signed miserably and his mind drifted over to Brenda and he could not help but scuff that the first Omega he gets contact to basically looked like a female version of Thomas. They both had the same features, the only difference is Brenda is soft curves and a rounded face, Thomas was hard angles and sharp features. She was delicate and he was hard. As much as he liked to admit that meeting her was a gift from God as a way to let himself move on, he could not help but feel like something was off. It seemed a little planned and not just some crazy coincidence. He did enjoy the Omegas company, but their conversation during the plane ride was not what you would call normal. The Omega would occasionally ask him out of the blue something like, “Do you frequently get sick?” or “How high is your endurance level?”

Minho thought it was incredibly unconventional for her to interrupt him in the middle of his sentence to ask him about his immune system. Out of all the things she could possibly want to know about him, she picked his health. While a part of him thought she was just being dense, the other part of him was being reasonable and shrugged it off as Brenda wanting to see if he was a strong healthy Alpha that was able to take care of her. _You could protect her, but not even your own mate—_ Minho growled, cutting his wolf off— 

His father stopped talking, raising an eyebrow at his son's behavior and Minho flushed in embarrassment and apologized, covering his growl with a cough.  

“Minho is everything alright? You are starting to look a little pale,” his mother said putting her hand against his forehead to feel for a fever. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his face, giving her a weak smile, “Everything is fine mother, I am just a little tired from the flight. I’m sure i’ll be fine once I get settled in,” Minho assured and his mother smiled.

The ride to their house went smoothly and soon enough the van pulled into a driveway to a house the was in more ways in one much better than his apartment that he shared with his mother’s friend's family. The house itself was large and surrounded by lush gardens. The walls were neutral tones of gray, cream, and an grayish-brown and had fairly reasonable amount of windows that did not ruin the design of the architecture. Overall the house was beautiful and very modern and he laughed as his siblings, who decided they wanted to stay behind, ran out of the house to hug him. It was not awkward for having not seen them since he would Skype them every week at midnight if he had the time and they would all talk for hours on end until his mother forced his siblings to end the call so he could get some sleep.

They each helped him with his luggage and showed him his new room while also giving him a tour of the house, “Don't worry it looks confusing now, but just wait a few days and you will know every hallway,” Morgan, his brother laughed once he saw the look on Minho’s face.

His bedroom was one out of the six for five of the children and the master bedroom for his parents. Although his bedroom was more of an expensive suite that Minho wished he could afford when going on vacation. The room was plain and had minimal decor, mostly for Minho to come and rearrange everything to fit his liking. It had wood flooring, a walk-in closet, and a door that lead to a connecting bathroom that he shared with his siblings. The bathroom that was shared between five people was spotless and was not cluttered with makeup or hair product, like his was in America. The kitchen looked to be the size of an average family's living room with an island, two stainless-steel stoves, and a large table.

At the end of the tour he was blown away by everything so far. He caught up with his family and he could feel a lot of his built up stress leaving his body, until he was able to relax. His “siblings” in America were all females and it felt good to finally be able to wrestle with his two Alpha brothers. In the basement they had a little at home gym with a punching bag that Minho was definitely going to start using and some other machines, like a treadmill and a elliptical with various sized dumbbells on a rack in the corner of the room next to a bench press machine. Minho was starting to get really drowsy as it started to get really late and said goodnight and headed to his room, which took him twenty minutes with his sleep-muddled brain. By the time he threw open his door he collapsed onto his bed and unceremoniously passed out.

 

The next time he awoke it was to the sun beating down on his face from his open curtains. He groggily pushed himself up until he crawled over the side of the bed and slowly moved his way to the bathroom where he splashed cold water on his face to wake him up and brushed his teeth. He could hear his family in the kitchen and they all looked surprised to see him.

“Well look who finally decided to wake up,” Nari, the second oldest Alpha joked before being elbowed by her father. She winced and rubbed the sore spot, glaring at her dad. Minho narrowed his eyes before speaking, “What are you talking about—”

“Dude it’s been two days since we have seen you,” Jan interrupted and Minho thought he was joking until he saw the date that was on the calendar. Two days was not a normal time to sleep when suffering from jetlag, especially since Minho is usually the first one to rise. His father cleared his throat and said, “Don't worry too much about it son, you were probably really tired and did not even notice. It was probably better that you’ve gotten all this rest.”

Minho nodded in agreement and ran a hand through his hair and took the empty seat in between Nana and Morgan. They all ate in a relatively comfortable silence before everybody was rushing off to do whatever it was they had to do that day. Minho was the last one to finished eating and stood up to head to his room before his father grabbed him by his bicep. “I was talking to some of my business partners about you taking my job position and they wanted to have a meeting with you. It won’t be too difficult just an informational meeting so you know more about the company and what exactly you will be doing,” his father explained and Minho’s heart dropped. He thought he would be given a little break to maybe get to know the town before getting thrown into an office and running a very successful company.

“When?” Minho asked and by the look his father is giving him, Minho already knew the answer.

“Tonight in an hour. I’m sorry I tried to push the time back, but they wanted to get it done in the morning. There is a suit hanging in your closet.”

Minho signed giving his dad a small smile and nodded heading towards his room to get ready. The suit was nice and probably cost a fortune going by the name of the tailor, Stanley Korshak. It fit nice and snug and once he was done putting it on he went into the bathroom to start on his hair. Once that was done he sprayed some Korean cologne that he didn’t even bother to read the label to know it was something expensive and went back downstairs to see his father all ready and the two of them walked to his father’s car and drove through town to the building.

 

Blossomotors was the name of the company. It was a manufacturing plant for building parts that get sent to high name car brands like Toyota, Hyundai, Honda, Kia and even to some American brands like Cadillac and Buick. Minhos body was on autopilot as he sat through the meeting and listened to middle-aged balding men drone on and on about car parts and policies. The meeting lasted about two hours and Minho almost cried out with joy when they concluded the meeting and everyone was allowed to exit the board room. Of course his excitement was short lived when his father offered to give him a tour of the office building. That in itself lasted an hour because it was a large building and that was only the places his father was allowed access too. The other parts of the building that were kept a secret were only available to his father’s boss who goes by the name Yukimura and his men.

“Don't worry son, it all seems like a confusing blur, but soon enough you’ll be running this place and everything is going to come easy,” his father exclaimed, patting the Alpha on the shoulder.

 

It’s been a year and a half since Minho moved to Korea and it took a while but he had finally developed a routine that worked for him. He would wake up early at around four, use the gym in the basement, eat a light breakfast, and by seven he would get ready and head to his job. Figuring out the numbers and learning the whole entire business took a couple months and now Minho has no problem doing the job. It feels a little weird to be so young and having to run a company, but his employees like him and he has a mutual respect for competition. Soon he would earn enough money to move out of his parents place and find his own place. He thought he should begin dating again and hasn’t been putting it off because of Thomas anymore. This past year has made him so busy that he hasn’t had anytime. Overall everything is going well for the young Alpha.

Except himself.

His poor assistant is probably crying because of his behavior these past couple months. Every little thing puts him off. He yelled at her for twenty minutes because he asked lunch at one of the shops in town and by the time she made it back his food was cold. Normally he would not care, but for some reason he has been getting angry over the littlest of things. Minho guesses it is probably just the stress of work that is making him lash out.

Minho also noticed that whenever another Alpha was in the room, he would get really aggressive around them. If they were in a meeting together, he would shut down all of their proposals or growl at them if he saw them while he was walking through the hallway. He never had a problem with Betas which was a gift, since a majority of the workers there are Betas. His biggest problem are Omegas and that takes a major hit to his life, since he dates Omegas and his family is all Alphas and Omegas.

The only person he can talk is his brother Morgan, who thankfully presented as a Beta. Jan and Nari stopped trying to play fight with him since he lost control and actually fought them with his full strength. Morgan had to drag him out of the room and stayed with him until he calmed down enough to go and apologize.

Nana avoids him all together and he stopped feeling bad considering he would probably do more damage to her since she is an Omega, than Jan who he actually made bleed.

Now after work he goes into the gym and spends a few hours their to hopefully work off the aggression, but usually instead of feeling drained he gets even more aggressive. He actually had thoughts of beating an Alpha senseless after he laughed at him for an idea he had that he thought would help out the company. Instead, he growled dangerously and fired the moron on the spot, ignoring all the shocked and curious stares of the other employees, while he angrily muttered to himself on his way to the office.

 

Esther never considered herself the mother to always worry about her children, but ever since Minho moved here she couldn’t help but notice his attitude change. He was so sweet in the beginning and respected all his siblings, but now he has become a stereotypical Alpha, the ones they worn Omegas about in school. He gets irritated every time he tries to talk to him and almost raised his voice at her if it wasn’t for her husband to be in the room with her.

Esther wasn’t the type of Omega to give in, she herself have fought off many Alphas in her time and she was barely intimidated by her own son. She was just worried that he was going to get himself into trouble. She knew he was hurting, she was not stupid and could tell that it had to do with that Omega of his. Minho never told her specifically about his relationship, but he does tell his siblings who relayed everything back to her. The little shits refused to give her all the details of if they were a he or a she or what his mate looked like. All she knows is something serious happened for him to decide to move back home.

Minho knew from a young age that he wanted to expand as a person and not live through his father’s shadow which was understandable. That’s why she contacted an old friend and sent Minho on a plane to America. It killed her to send her son away and she cried for a long time, until he was old enough to learn how to use Skype on his own. She never expected to watch her son grow up through a computer screen and it took a lot out of her, especially Jan and Nari who were confused where their brother had gone. Of course you had Morgan and Nana who Esther had to keep convincing them that Minho was not a robot, he just lived far away.

She told Daniel and he just shrugged it off saying it was probably the stress of the company, but she knew that wasn’t the case. Even when Daniel just started out he wasn’t this out of control of his instincts, even her twenty year old son should have figured out a way to control himself during stressful and distressing times. She emailed her friend, if anything traumatizing happened to Minho in America and she got a reply fifteen minutes later.

 

_From: Kim_

_To: Esther_

_He never told you? Esther his mate was killed in an accident. I heard that it was the brothers fault._

 

Esther gaped at the computer screen and felt her stomach flip. No wonder he was lashing out at everything and everyone. She immediately felt guilty after all those weeks of trying to go out with a different Omega that she would pick. She sent a mass text to the entire family excluding Minho that they needed to have a family meeting as soon as possible.

 

Minho threw his suit jacket over the back of his chair as he sat in his chair and took deep calming breathes through his mouth. He was interrupted ten minutes later with Samantha knocking on his door with a package. He motioned her inside and forced a smile despite his wolf telling him to attack.

“This was left at the front desk. It doesn’t say who it was from,” she said nervously like she was waiting for him to yell. Minho had the decency to look ashamed and thanked her and watched as she almost ran out of the room in fear.

The box in itself wasn’t large and by the scent covering the box, Minho could tell who it was. His attitude turned sour and her growled in annoyance. _What the hell did he want?_ Probably sent the Alpha his wedding photos to shove it in his face. He ripped the tape and opened the box to reveal a note and underneath was a wrapped package. The note read:

 

_I know the years haven’t been easy and by now you have probably moved on and are doing well. I know the real reason why you have left and I am sorry for the pain I caused. What I sent you is probably going to make the pain worse, but I did not want to keep this a secret from you any longer. If I was in your place I would want to know._

_Stiles_

Minho narrowed his eyes at the note. What could have Stiles possibly hid from him for this long? He threw the note in the garbage pail that he keeps right by his desk and picked up the lightweight, neatly wrapped package. His heart rate picked up a little because he couldn’t help but feel nervous about the contents inside. He took a deep breath and ripped the paper off and slowly opened the top to the rectangular box.

 

Esther and Daniel were both curled up on the couch with the rest of the children, when Daniel’s cell phone began to ring, making a majority of the room jump. The older Alpha reached over the table and answered the unknown number that flashed across the top of his screen.

“Hello?”

"Yes, is this Mr.Yi,” said a deep unrecognizable voice, “Yes this is, may I ask why you are calling?”

“Your son Minho is being detained at the Jongno-gu police station after an incident at his job. I’ll explain more once you get here,” the officer said before hanging up. Daniel sighed and stood, motioning everyone else to follow.

“Minho’s at the police station we have to go pick him up.”

 

They made it to the police station in forty-five minutes and they lead the six of them to a closed off cell of Minho and Esther almost passed out at the sight of her son, or at least what looked like her son.

His skin was ghastly pale and his eyes looked to be fully black with black veins covering the expanse of his face. He didn’t say anything to his family, he looked like he didn’t even recognize them at all. Esther looked at her son and tried to smile while he sneered at her, black slime escaping his mouth, ruining his clothes that were ripped and destroyed.

A doctor emerged from a door and took off his glasses and looked mildly concerned. “I am doctor Deaton and I am sorry to inform you that this is the worst case of the Flare that I have yet to witness. Usually the disease takes years to develop, it only took Minho a few years to become almost unstable.”

“What’s the Flare,” Esther asked unable to take her eyes off her suffering son, who clutched the object tightly in his grip and growled dangerously. Deaton eyes showed no pity as he stared at Esther, “The Flare is a viral disease that affects patients going through extreme emotional trauma. It affects the brain activity of the victim, usually an Alpha, while turning them irrational and blood thirsty. I must ask has he experienced any of these symptoms: Mood swings, paranoia, irrational anger, or aggression.”

Everyone nodded, “Has Minho gone through anything traumatizing?” Deaton asked. Everyone remained silent and Esther was the only one to speak up, but it was only just a whisper, “Thomas, his Omega died not that long ago.”

This time Deaton did give them a look of pity, “Well that certainly is the worst possibly. You see the Flare slowly rips at you until it takes control of your entire nervous system. I was told that he took of Blossomotors and became the new CEO. That is a lot of stress put on such a young man. Unfortunately, the stress of the company spread up his brain activity which caused the virus to spread more rapidly than normal. Given that Minho is this far along it is unlikely that he will make it out alive,” the doctor explained when Nari spoke, “There is not a cure or treatment that would work?”

“There are treatments, but that is to only give the family more time to accept the fact that their family member is going to pass. The only suitable cure is called the Bliss and that only works if their mate is immune to the Flare and a lot of the people who are immune have been disappearing. My clinic is the only hospital that works on treating the flare and seeing how it affects the body,” Deaton answered.

“Well, what about Stiles?” Morgan announced, making Deaton tilt his head in confusion, “And who is this Stiles?”

“Minho’s Omegas twin brother. Their identical so maybe his blood could hold the same gene for the cure,” Morgan said.

“While it is unlikely that will work because it has to be the mates blood, there has never been the incidence of their being a victim being mated to a twin. We will have to work quickly, contact the twin and meet me at my hospital. Here is my business card if you have any further questions,” Deaton finished and quickly walked through the back to examine Minho’s behavior further.

They walked through the station all in shock, yet determined and made their walk to the main lobby, but were stopped by a police officer, “This was found in Minho’s office and was established  as the cause of the virus to take control. There were two, but your son refused to let go of the other one,” He said and handed the a baggy, inside was a positive pregnancy test.

Esther teared up, but forced herself to stay stronger. No wonder her son lost control, he just found out that he not only lost his Omega, but also his own child. There wasn’t anybody with a dry eye and on the car ride home Daniel couldn’t stop blaming himself for everything while Esther had to keep telling him that everything that happened was out of their hands.

They made it home after a depressing car ride and everyone split up to handle the grief that their brother is some sort of Zombie, while Esther got to work. She sat down in front of her computer.

 

_To: Devil_

_This must be Stiles going by the name of your contact on my son’s phone. I know there were harsh words shared between the two of you, but I couldn’t give a crap now. My son Minho is in the hospital with a disease that is slowly killing him, caused by the death of his Omega. Since his mate is dead there is not a possible cure that is definite, except you might be a possibility. I am reluctant to talk to the same person that ruined my son in the first place, but you may be the person to save his life. I will send you a plane ticket with the details on where to go if you agree to donate your blood. We don't have much time left… please write back soon._

_Esther_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Minho..
> 
> If anybody is confused on his siblings here's the list
> 
> Jan- Oldest, Alpha (25)  
> Nari- Second Oldest, Alpha (22)  
> Minho- Middle child, Alpha (21)  
> Morgan- Second youngest, Beta (19)  
> Nana- Youngest, Omega (15)


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a shock to everyone that I finally updated and I am sorry it took so long. I forgot just how much I love writing this and hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait.

Stiles was home playing with his child when he had gotten Esther's letter and had felt sick to his stomach after he was finished. He had called Derek who was at work when this happened and while Derek was not too pleased with the idea of his mate traveling all the way across the world to meet a family he's never even met he had eventually gave in and agreed. 

Stiles thanked his alpha immensely and had immediately sent Esther an email back stating that he is getting on the next plane to Korea. He started to pack and Derek was going to have to get used to the fact that someone had to watch their child while Stiles was gone due to Derek's busy schedule. Derek told Stiles to stop worry about their son, assuring him that Claudia will have no problem watching him. Ever since Thomas, it would be a great way for her to get out of the house and clear her mind.

The flight was boring, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy during the first half of the flight. It had started with this women who had sat directly across from him who wouldn't stop staring at him. Every time he had done something, was the only time she had looked away only to type frantically on her phone. He had tried to ignore it, but it was almost liked she expected him to be there.

He almost tripped on his way off the plane with how fast he jumped out of his seat to get away from that women that he almost forgot his carry-on. He tapped his foot impatiently will waiting for his larger suitcase to arrive on the moving conveyor belt. Once he spotted it, he grabbed it quickly and started to push his way through the thick crowd to get to the opening to the front of the airport. 

Stiles' thin t-shirt was sticking to his skin. The air was thick and heavy. The weather was hot do it being the middle of summer and Stiles felt like the room was closing in and he needed to get out the hell of there. Once he threw open the doors and he instantly calmed down after being hit with fresh air. He felt like he could finally breathe. The breeze was nice and cooling his sweaty skin and finally with his mind clear he called over the nearest cab.

"Good Afternoon I am Jorge, can I have your name sir and where I am taking you?" The driver said, not a local by any means based on his dark complexion and thick Spanish accent.

"I'm Stiles and here, I cant pronounce this," Stiles said nervously and handed the cab driver a card with the address on it. He felt like he could finally breathe and relax once Jorge started to drive. That girl was anywhere near him and he was going to do the right thing by trying to hopefully save Minho. The alpha did not deserve to be treated like this and it was up to Stiles to change. Stiles looked out the window and was enjoying the view, but he couldn't help but notice that it looked like the cab driver was taking him in the opposite direction of where he needed to go. 

The hospital that Esther had sent me directions to was located in the middle of a busy town. The cab driver seemed to be taking him towards the middle of nowhere.

"Um... Jorge I don't think this is the right way," Stiles stated once he had the courage to speak and the once pleasant expression on Jorge's face turned hard. Jorge had pulled over on the side of the road and once in park he turned his body towards Stiles so the two were face to face. 

"I need you to listen carefully because I don't have a lot of time. Me and my colleague have been keeping tabs on you through through your cellphone and you are going to have to cooperate completely if you want to save your brother."

"My brother? Thomas has been dead for almost two years and stalking me that cant be legal. This has got to be a sick joke" Stiles growled, no longer scared but furious at Jorge for bringing up his twin. 

"Shut up! Thomas is not dead and if just listen and cooperate I can tell you what exactly is going on," Jorge snapped and motioned to someone waiting outside the car that Stiles did not notice and he gasped when he saw it was the girl from the plane. "Now Mr. Stilinski, are you willing to come with us?"

"This is so fucked up. If it means finding more about Thomas then yes i'll come with you, its not like you were going to take no for an answer anyway."

Jorge grinned and the girl introduced herself as Brenda and Stiles was relieved to find out that she wasn't going to be a threat. She explained how she had keep tabs on Minho's diminishing health and found out that his family had contacted me and how me coming to Korea will be the finishing piece to end this nightmare. 

"This still does not explain why I am here. What do you want from me?" Stiles questioned. It was obvious that Stiles was important, but it still was not clear on what exactly his purpose was.

"Me and Jorge used to work for a secret organization called WICKED. It is run by a women named Kate Argent---" 

"Are you fucking serious? Kate is behind this whole thing!" Stiles cried out, not actually surprised that women is the cause of this whole mess, but he's still upset. First she tried to take his mate and now she kept her brother prisoner. Brenda raised and eyebrow and Stiles looked down and apologized. 

"As I was saying. Thomas was kept in an abandoned warehouse and she is experimenting on those immune to the flare in order to create a plague to wipe out all sub genders. Your twins blood is the most advanced and she has been testing on him for almost a year. Fortunately, an order was sent out that he and a group of alphas escaped from the facility. Me and Jorge were the first to be dispatched to bring your brother back, but we had had enough."

"I feel like I am going to be sick," Stiles grumbled feeling nauseous at the thought of what Thomas had to go through at the hands of Kate. "But what are guys doing here?Shouldn't you be getting my brother the hell out of there."

Jorge rolled his eyes, "Mr. Stilinski, from my knowledge I believe this whole thing was your fault and your response to everything was to start a family. So if I were you, I'd hold my tongue."

Stiles faced burned with embarrassment and Brenda glared at Jorge and smacked him in the shoulder. All he did was shrug and turn back to the road. His scent was putting Stiles on edge. It was like Brenda's who was almost calming, like the spring. His was harsh and burnt and just smelling it was enough to make his eyes water; it was the smell of an irritated Alpha. 

"Jorge relax your freaking the poor kid out," Brenda hissed and Jorge seemed to let himself loosen up enough that his scent started to dissipate a little. "Anyway, we know where Thomas is, but the situation is a little more complicated than we originally thought. You and Thomas's blood is important and Kate is not going to stop until this serum is completed. I know you want to make it up to Minho's family, but when I had a chance to meet up with the Alpha I think his body will be able to handle the virus long enough for us our plan to work."

"What's the plan?"

"Before we answer that, we have to know. Are you willing to save your brother or his alpha?" Jorge chimed in, smirking slightly when the Omega shrunk back into his seat. It was almost like the alpha was pleased that the omega was scared of him. 

Although this question confused Stiles. He came all this way just to side tracked by two people he never even met. It's his twin brother, but he promised to make things right with Minho and it seems like he was going to stab the family in the back once again. He was going to feel like an asshole, but he already knew the answer. 

"I want to save my brother. Now, what's the plan?" 

Jorge and Brenda smiled to each other and while he still felt heavy with guilt, he thinks he made the right choice. 

\----

Jorge parked in front of an abandoned building and Stiles followed slightly behind the two of them. This building was creepy. It was dark and smelled of mildew and the the only sound that could be heard besides their footsteps was the sounds of dripping water from broken pipes. The space itself was not large and not long the three of them had reached the basement. Jorge had flicked a switch and it seemed like the place was running on a small generator because only half of the tech equipment seemed to actually turn on. He could see large metal tables and large computers that looked to be the size of windows. What really made Stiles uneasy was the fact that there were three cages hooked up to wires that made them be able to be suspended from the ceiling. 

"What is this place?"

"It was WICKED's first base." Brenda whispered running her hands against the broken equipment that she used to work on for hours throughout the day. Jorge called the two of them over and pointed to and small laptop connected to the generator and pointed to a serious of green and red dots.

"We have tabs on Thomas, but we have to keep Janson and Kate in the opposite direction. The green dots are your brother and his friends while the red dots are the people Kate injected with the virus. It turned them into these blood thirsty creatures and all it takes is a scratch for somebody to be infected. The doctors you were going to meet wanted to use you as a replacement for Thomas in hopes that your blood might work. Since you and Thomas are identical, Minho has a deeper bond with Thomas so even if you are immune, it'll be like injecting saline into his bloodstream," Jorge explained and Stiles felt tears start to form as he watched those five green dots move throughout and endless sea of red. He felt stupid getting emotional of a green dot, but one of them was his brother and he was alive.

"W-We have to tell Minho's family they have to know. This is incredible!" Stiles exclaimed wiping at his tears.

"No, we cant this must be a secret. If anybody finds out and Kate knows shes going to kill everybody including your brother no matter how important he is. Stiles, this whole thing relies on you and nobody must know, no even that Alpha of yours" Brenda ordered, eyes flashing towards his pocket where he kept his phone. Derek had been trying to get a hold of him for hours and it was obvious that the two had heard the constant buzzing. 

Stiles heart dropped, but understood. "This is where the tricky parts comes into play. Even if we get Thomas, Kate still isn't going to stop and we need a cover to make her think she has Thomas..." Brenda trailed off, but Stiles knew where she was going with this. 

"You want me to put my life in danger and switch places with Thomas?"

"Exactly, it'll give the doctors working on Minho enough time to just keep the flare at bay without it spreading as rapidly as it has. While Thomas is out of harms way we will alert the authorities of the area of the location of the Scorch ending WICKED for good."

"But what if it does not work and she does not believe it's Thomas and finds out its a trap."

"She won't kill you. Without Thomas she'd have to start all over again something I know she is not willing to do. You would be the second best thing to completed the plague" Jorge clarified and Stiles let out the breathe he did not even know he was holding. 

"Remember Stiles, Thomas had to give up a lot more. It's the least you could do. He's had to endure her torture for almost two years, you'd only be stuck with her for the max of three days" Brenda threw in and while it was a low blow, he knew she had a point. He was being selfish and a coward. This was his last chance to fix everything, he was done running from his problems. 

"I'm in. When do we start?"

\---

Esther had paced back in forth angrily checking her cell phone for any signs that Stiles was coming. She was wondering where that american devil had gone. He was supposed to be here hours ago. She was so frustrated tears were starting to form when her husband walked into the room to console his wife.

"Esther, I think it is time we stop tricking ourselves thinking he is going to walk through the door."

"He doesn't care! My baby is dying and he doesn't care!" 

"I know Esther but without Stiles it's over. Our boy is suffering and I cant as a parent let him live like this. Deaton is waiting, it's time we say goodbye."

Daniel grabbed his wife as she broke down into a sob and together they slowly walked through the hospital to wish their son their final goodbye.


End file.
